


Gracias por arruinarlo, Mr Schue

by LizKenobi98



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Jesse es expulsado de Adrenalina Vocal luego de que Mr Schue hablará con Shelby.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Kudos: 3





	Gracias por arruinarlo, Mr Schue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> N/A: Esta idea me ha estado molestando en mi cabeza, ha! Y tenía que compartirla con ustedes :D  
> NO CUMPLE CON EL CANON - TEMPORADA UNO

**_—Todos son reemplazables, incluso tú_ **

Un golpe bajo.

Una de las debilidades de Rachel Berry siempre ha sido ser reemplazada por otra persona con mejor voz y belleza, en realidad Quinn tenía todo eso, solo que su voz no era lo suficiente fuerte como la de ella, y ya había experimentado el ser reemplazada con April Rhodes y fue muy doloroso.

No presto atención a lo que decía Mr. Schue, solamente podía ver sus movimientos con las manos y como se trasladaba a la pizarra. No era necesario que se hiciera la tan famosa pregunta de: ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién pudo delatarla? Y la respuesta era obvia, solamente a una persona le contó sobre su novio, Finn.

Terminar su relación con Jesse St James, líder de Adrenalina Vocal, el rival, por el supuesto bien del equipo. ¿Por qué sus amigos eran tan egoístas con ella? No, un amigo nunca te pediría que termines con tu novio, ellos eran sus compañeros de Glee. Fuera de la escuela pocas veces se dirigen la palabra, tampoco se reunían para salir a algún lado, como Kurt con Mercedes. Jesse y ella habían pactado no decir nada de su relación hasta que pasaran las regionales, ya que pronto se llevarían a cabo, y él no preguntaba sobre su equipo o sus canciones, salvo su horario de ensayo.

Antes de todo el drama con su equipo, le envió un mensaje para preguntarle si era posible reunirse con él, un tema de vital importancia. Al principio, recibió su respuesta donde le pidió que fuera al auditorio en Carmel, pero ahora estaba ansiosa, no hace mucho que recibió otro mensaje de él, donde cancelaba su cita en el auditorio y que él estaba llegando a McKinley por ella.

Se mordió el labio y miró la hora. Eran las 3:55pm y él tenía entrenamiento con su equipo hasta las 6:00pm.

Sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar y tembló de los nervios. El Glee eran casi los últimos en irse de la escuela, el estacionamiento ya estaba vacío para esas horas, y seguramente podría haber un enfrentamiento de sus compañeros con Jesse si la veían con él, sobre todo porque la camioneta de su novio destacaría, la mayoría de sus compañeros no contaban con carro propio, sus propios padres suelen pasar por ella la mayoría de las veces, pero no esa tarde, les informo que Jesse irá por ella.

Intentó no sonreír, Jesse y ella tenían siete días de relación y sus padres ya tuvieron la oportunidad conocerlo, incluso Jesse le presentó a su tío. Su relación avanzaba muy rápido, los mejores romances suceden de la noche a la mañana. Jesse es el primer chico que mostró verdadero interés por Rachel Berry, comparten el amor por la música, el baile, la actuación, hablan de clásicos y él le ha dicho que admira su talento. Incluso se calificaron como a su igual, ambos tenían ambiciones poderosas, ser los mejores actores y cantantes, ser la mejor pareja de Broadway.

Y su equipo quería arruinar su futuro.

No, no puede permitirlo.

Ella quiere a Jesse, y él la quiere. No hay trampas.

Lo mejor es hablar con Jesse en privado, acordar en mantener su relación oculta, será lo mejor y no sufrirán tanto de una separación injusta, tendrán que ser cautelosos a la hora de reunirse en lugares públicos, él ama ir a conciertos y visitar las tiendas de música. Tendrá que mentir a su equipo, sus padres reprobaran ese comportamiento, siempre le han enseñado a no ocultar su felicidad. Y Jesse la hace fácil. Quizás será mucho más difícil de lo que piensa.

Tampoco quería quitar la foto que le pidió para colocarla en su casillero, incluso él recortó los corazones que pegó a su alrededor. Tenían nuevas fotografías juntos de cuando fueron a la feria y se metieron a la cabina, Jesse se quedó con una tira y ella la otra, había pensado en actualizar sus fotos en su página de MySpace.

Rachel salió de sus pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta del salón, Mr Schue detuvo la plática y se apresuró a abrir. Ella contuvo un jadeo al ver a Jesse.

—Terminaremos nuestra práctica en una hora, ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarte? —Preguntó su profesor de música.

—¿Usted es Mr. Schue? —Jesse le respondió con otra pregunta. Rachel volvió a morderse el labio más fuerte, notó su expresión. Él miraba a su profesor con el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto, su tono de voz… ¿Que no se supone que debían de verse en el estacionamiento? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí, ¿lo reconocían acaso? ¿Saben que él es el líder de Adrenalina Vocal? Las ocasiones en que los vieron actuar, Jesse no estuvo entre ellos, él le contó que estuvo en California.

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Hay algo en que pueda apoyarte?

—No —contestó Jesse. Su mirada se encontró con la de él. Rachel contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, intentó sonreír sin éxito. No supo que detuvo su impulso de levantarse y acercarse a él—. Usted es el culpable de que me echaran de Adrenalina Vocal. Soy Jesse St James.

Rachel jadeó, se levantó de su asiento.

—¿De qué hablas, Jesse? —Le preguntó, se acercó cautelosamente hacia él. Podía sentir la mirada de sus compañeros a sus espaldas—. ¿Cómo que te expulsaron? Eres su líder.

—Tu maestro fue hablar con mi entrenadora y le contó sobre que estamos saliendo. Le expresó sus dudas de que yo soy un posible espía que está tratando de sacarte información sobre tu equipo. Porque tal parece que tienen pensamientos tan retrogradas y asumieron que he caído tan bajo como para espiar a mi competencia, lo cual no tiene sentido porque no necesitamos de eso —Jesse no la miró, estaba viendo a Mr. Schue, quien pareció quedarse sin palabras—. Los encuentros se dan por casualidad, el destino une a las personas, como nuestro encuentro en la tienda de música, Rachel. He ido a esa tienda durante más de diez años y que me encontrara contigo después de las seccionales, si es una casualidad. Te reconocí y tú a mí, es una de las mejores que me pudo pasar.

<<Por fin tengo una novia que conoce mis sentimientos y ambiciones, con la que puedo debatir sobre musicales, con la que puedo cantar como un idiota en su casa sin temor al que dirás. Una chica que me presentó a sus padres y que por primera vez en años me he sentido nervioso por temor a que no aprobaran nuestra relación. Tal vez otros lo consideran patéticos porque solo tenemos un par de días de conocernos, pero estoy seguro de que pasaré el resto de mi vida contigo y jamás de te dejaré ir, Rachel Berry. Pero tu maestro jugó sucio, me expulsaron de mi equipo. Crea por un solo momento, Mr Schue, que tiene la ventaja, pero jugar de esa manera lo hace un tramposo. Mi vida profesional y privada son dos cosas diferentes. Hablaremos más tarde, Rachel. Te esperaré en mi camioneta. Gracias por arruinarlo, Mr Schue>>

Antes de que Rachel pudiera decir una palabra, Jesse salió del salón.

Mr Schue parecía conmocionado y ella se quedó en el centro, se giró para mirar a sus compañeros y notó la expresión en sus rostros. Los ojos de Rachel comenzaron a picarle, las lágrimas pronto se asomaron en sus ojos. Ella no quería eso, nada de esto tendría que haber sucedido.

Sintiendo náuseas, fue por sus cosas y salió sin despedirse de nadie.

Tenía que alcanzar a Jesse.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A II: La expulsión de Jesse es real en esta historia, no hay mentiras ni actos secretos entre Rachel / Jesse.


End file.
